Odd Love Story
by SeptemberGirl84
Summary: Olympia and Otis after the events of "Odds and Ends". More adventures and a little romance. Rated T to be safe.


Characters are not mine. Just borrowing for a bit.

* * *

Agent Oprah, Miss O of Odd Squad precinct 13579 had just been promoted to the title of The Big O. She cut an imposing figure in her new white uniform, cool and collected. To Otis though, it reminded him too much of his former life with his formerly villainous duck family. His partner, Olympia, seemed over the moon that their old boss was now all of Odd Squads new boss.

"That's the last of the juice boxes." Olympia said as the white box was squishinated in the private tube that ran through the office of the head of the Odd Squad. The bespeckled red head looks around the office, a hint of sadness in her eyes. Otis hated seeing his usually super bubbly partner sad; it made something inside him twist bitterly.

"Thank you Olympia." the shorter dark skinned woman smiled at one of her best agents. She took a deep breath before addressing them both.

"I am honored to have called you two of my best agents." She turned her smile to Otis, and he stood a little taller, hands behind his back. A soft smile graced her face.

"But even more importantly, I'm glad I could call you my friend Otis." There was a glimmer of tears in the other woman's eyes, and Otis could feel his eyes misting up. "You trusted me with your secret, and I trusted you with everything I had. You didn't disappoint me. You exceeded my expectations, and you were able to help train your partner."

Otis felt the tips of his ears turning red at the praise given to him, but he felt a full on blush at the adoringly giddy smile Olympia was giving him. He shuffled his feet nervously and cleared his throat.

"You'll be missed, Miss O."

"I know." She smiled up at him, opening her arms for a hug. Otis bent slightly to receive the hug, when he heard her whisper. "Take care of your partner; she's going to need you. You are also going to need her."

Pulling back Otis nodded, expressions firmly under control once again. With one last smile at him, the Big O turned to give Olympia a hug. Otis could hear her saying something to his partner, but he couldn't tell what. Right as the former Miss O approached the tube to leave, there was a ginormous crash, and all of Odd Squad shook.

The three of them raced to the doorway of the office, trying to figure out what happened. Below several agents were screaming and point up while others dove under their desks. Laser beams sliced through chairs and filing cabinets, spilling papers everywhere. The bullpen emptied quickly as Otis looked up. There was a massive hole in the roof of the facility, and two giant laser chickens were blasting away at everything.

"Are those the laser chickens from Sector 21?" Olympia shrieked as Otis slammed her to the ground to avoid a laser beam aimed for her head. Quickly he scooped her up and ducked back into the head office, Miss O following.

"How did they escape Sector 21?" Otis grabbed his laser rifle from the quantum pouch at the back of his belt. Olympia and Miss O did the same. Oona scurried back in from the side exit to the lab, laser cannon gadget in hand.

"Does it matter?" Miss O asked. "All that matters is that we stop them and get them back into their containment sector."

"If we can stun them with our lasers, we can transport them fairly easily." Oona replied. Both agents, one scientist and one former Miss O all looked at each other and nodded. Together they charged forward, spraying the chickens with laser fire.

The fire fight was fairly short. Otis had thought that the chickens would have held up longer than they did. Their downfall was that they could only shoot lasers from their combs, and not their eyes. Every time a chicken moved their head to follow the movement of the humans, their combs would shoot lasers, but at odd angles compared to what they were aiming for. Oona and Miss O were unharmed, but Olympia had been grazed by a laser across her upper arm. Otis, though, was a little more damaged.

His uniform was shredded in places, and he was bleeding from a few of the wounds. He had spent a lot of the fight drawing the fire of the alien chickens, giving the others a better chance of stunning the creatures. There was a deep gash in the upper portion of his left bicep, as well as a through and through shot in his right outer thigh. He also had a laser burn running across his right cheek. On top of all of that, he'd rolled through the debris on the floor, so he had bits of concrete and steel poking out of him.

"Otis!" Olympia dropped her gadget and ran to his side. "What were you thinking?"

"I'm fine." Otis lied through his teeth to reassure his partner, doing the best he could to mask the pain he was feeling. "I can handle the beating better than either of you three could."

"Get him to the med bay, NOW!" Miss O shouted. Oona dropped her gadget as well. With the girls supporting him, the three made their way to Dr. O's lab. Other agents and scientists swarmed in to see about immobilizing and transferring the laser chickens back to where they came from.

* * *

Olympia was shaking in fear as she and Oona helped Otis lay back on the bed in Dr. O's lab. The last week or so was so full of tension and stress that she felt the need to go into the pillow room and cry. It took a lot for Olympia to break down, and she'd been feeling the pressure lately.

To start with, the Big O had sent X Agents to audit the precinct, trying to figure out who had been helping the villains break into headquarters. They were sticking their noses into everything, disrupting Olymipa's well organized system. A system that included taking care of her partners paperwork and case files. Then the Z Agents decide that since she and Otis are the newest agents from the Academy, that it must be Otis. Out of all of Odd Squad, Otis didn't quite fit in all the way.

He was always the more serious of the two. He didn't say much, but that was ok since Olympia liked to talk so much. He was very serious and straight forward with clients and other agents alike, only relaxing somewhat when he was with her or Miss O. Which was Odd. No one felt relaxed around Miss O, but Otis treated her like an old friend. It turned out, there was a reason for that familiarity. He was a former villain.

Well, more like an accomplice, since Otis never actually did anything Odd. That was the trouble, Olympia had always believed 'Once a Villain, Always a Villain', and Otis knew that. She had been working with him for over a year, and not once did he ever try to tell her the truth. There had been more than enough time for him to pull her aside and explain what was going on. Miss O had seen something in him though that was worth saving, so she trained him and reformed him back to his human self. She got him on at Odd Squad so she could continue to monitor him, and so he could even out the oddness in him with goodness. That was why there was no record of Otis having even existed until the day he joined Odd Squad.

"Dr. O, can you fix Otis?" Olympia knew that her syntax needed improvement, but seeing her partner slowly bleed all over the white sheet on the bed was making it difficult. Oona went to grabbing gadgets, muttering to herself on which number combo would create the Healinator.

"Yes," the dark skinned boy handed Oona the right gadget. "But before you use that, let me clean his wounds. That way no debris get trapped under the skin."

Olympia watched as the doctor peeled Otis' uniform off, leaving him in shorts and a tank top. Bruises were blooming everywhere, but at least the Healinator took care of bruises too. Her partner hissed when the doctor cleaned his wounds, especially the one on his leg. A few minutes later, he stepped back and Oona took his place.

"Healinator, here we go."

A red light washed over Otis, closing up wounds and healing his body. He quickly shut his eyes against the glare, frown on his face. After several minutes, the light changed from red to green, signalling healing was complete. Olympia let out a sigh of relief.

"You are good to go Otis." Dr. O stated. "But you'll need to get a new uniform; this one is toast."

"Toast actually sounds really good right now. I'm starving." Otis mumbled, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Typical Otis, always hungry.

"I can get to work on your toast and your uniform," Oona volunteered. "However, you also need to get cleaned up. You've got blood all over you."

"Olympia," Otis voice made her jump a bit. Pasting a smile on her face, she looked to her partner. "Can you do my field report while I go shower? I'd like things to go back to normal as quickly as possible."

"Sure." Olympia nodded. With a quick smile, Otis hopped down and was gone down the corridor to the boys locker room. Olympia lets out a huge sigh, and Oona nodded in agreement.

All the female agents had a bit of a crush on Otis. After all, he was gorgeous. Not the tallest of the lot, but he had killer blue green eyes and sandy, always perfectly groomed hair. The way he carried himself projected an air of self confidence, but Olympia knew better. Especially now, having learned of what he had gone through to become an agent. Heck, even Olympia was willing to admit that she had a crush on her partner. However, now was not the time.

"After this, I'm going to need to take a nap in the pillow room." Olympia muttered as she walked back to her desk.

Normally she loved paperwork. The rigor, the structure, the cleanliness of getting the field report done and filed away. Right now though, it was taking everything in her power to keep her eyes open. Somehow she managed to get through, CCing Otis' report to her own. Just as she passed their paperwork to the clerk, Otis plopped down into his chair across from her. Wearily she looked him over.

"You still have a pink mark on your face from the laser beam." Was the only thing she could think of. Her normally hyper-active mind was beginning to shut down, energy draining from her every minute.

"I've survived worse; it'll heal in no time." Even now, Otis was still Otis, clammed up and formal.

"There you two are." The new Big O popped up beside them. Olympia could only blink, too worn out to do much. "I've put the two of you on leave for the rest of the week. Go home, rest, and come back fresh on Monday." It was Tuesday, so that gave them a full five days to recover.

"Are you sure?" Otis piped up, glancing at Olympia, obviously wondering why she wasn't saying anything.

"Positive." Oprah nodded. "Your partner is dead on her feet. Make sure she gets home safe."

With that, the Big O turned and disappeared into the bullpen of agents. Otis stood and helped Olympia stand, sliding his arm around her back. She smiled gently and let her eyes close, knowing Otis wouldn't let her bump into anything.

"Let's get you home."

* * *

Otis felt intimidated by meeting Olympia's parents when he dropped her off at home. He knew agents had parents, but was unsure of what they knew regarding the Odd Squad. Apparently, they knew everything. Neither one of her parents were surprised by a strange boy bringing their daughter home, even in the passed out state that his partner was in. Believe it or not, Olympia had fallen asleep in the tube on the way to the portal closest to her house. She didn't even wake up after falling to the ground after being desquishinated.

Her father Daniel lifted Olympia with little effort and carried her upstairs while her mother Emily offered Otis a snack.

"No thank you ma'am." Otis remained calm and collected on the outside even though he was ready to leave. "I have other things to do, but the Big O, our former Ms. O, wanted me to make sure Olympia got home safe."

"Very well then." Emily smiled at him; she seemed nice enough. "Thank you for bringing her home. You say that you are both off until Monday?"

"Yes ma'am. We finished working on a string of difficult cases, so Ms. O decided we needed a break." Otis glanced at the ceiling, wondering how his partner was doing. "Let Olympia know I'll be by to check on her in a day or two."

After saying goodbye, Otis then wandered down the street, hands in his pockets. Since he was a reformed villain, he didn't have anywhere to go, not really. With a shrug, he turned toward the industrial district. Odd Squad had a safehouse there, and he could use it to take his required week of leave. There was still something inside him though that felt unsettled; like he had left something unfinished.

Two days pass before Otis decides to leave the safe house, if only for a little bit. He needed to check on Olympia. It was odd not seeing her for those two days. After all, they spent nearly a year working together, so he was used to seeing her. It made the days pass slow not having his bubbly partner around. Having spent the majority of the life he could remember as a duck, Otis was new to the feelings he was grappling with. There was something about his partner that drew him in, and wouldn't let go. Now that he had finally spent more than a few hours apart from her, he was needing to see her again. He missed Olympia. His mind kept wandering back to her. He figured two days would be enough time for her to recover from their last case, and the revelations surrounding him.

It was bright and sunny out when Otis knocked on Olympia's door. Hopefully that would bode well for his partners disposition. Olympia opened the door, surprise on her face.

"Otis!? Is everything ok?" She glanced around, eyes big behind her glasses. Otis was stunned. He'd never seen his partner with her hair down; she always wore it in a ponytail for work. She looked older, dressed casually in jeans and a cotton candy pink tee. It took him a second to find his voice.

"Yes, I was just wanting to check on you after what happened the other day. Maybe even talk about what happened."

Otis shuffled his feet and stuck his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. Olympia nodded and smiled before disappearing back inside, grabbing her shoes and jacket from the foyer.

"Mom, I'm going to the park with Otis!"

"Stay safe and be back in time for supper. Do you have your phone with you?"

"Yes Mom!" Then the front door slammed shut, Olympia bouncing on her toes. "Park ok?"

"Sure." Everything felt better now that Oits was following the whirlwind that was his partner.

The walk to the park was filled with the usual chatter from Olympia, jumping from topic to topic. She commented on how long she slept the day after capturing Ohlm, and how she spent the time off cleaning and organizing her room, to how pretty the day was outside; not too hot and not too cool, but the evenings can be chilly. Once they had settled onto a bench underneath a big oak in the middle of the park Olympia asked him softly,

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier about my past. I wanted to, but Miss O told me not to. I was also worried about how you would take the news."

Olympia reached over and gave him a quick hug, her hair blowing in the breeze. It was the prettiest thing Otis thought he had ever seen. Her arms were warm and a peace settled over him when she pulled away, smile still on her face, eyes serious.

"While I wish you had told me sooner, I'm glad you didn't." She shrugged, pushing her glasses up her nose. "If I'd have known, then I would have been kicked out too. If that had happened, Ohlm would have won. Things work out for the best, remember that."

"So, you still trust me?" Otis couldn't believe his ears.

"Of course." Olympia shrugged. "You're my partner; we have each other's backs. Besides, I've always known there was something - off - about you. Not odd in a bad way. You just didn't fit in with the rest of the Odd Squad, but I just chalked it up to your personality. Now I know it was because you were hiding this huge secret."

"I like to think of it as I balance you out." Otis smirked, mood lightening. "You are super bubbly and easily distracted. I'm serious and single minded."

"See, we're the perfect partners." Olympia smiled again, and Otis knew everything would be ok.

* * *

Olympia was glad to be back at headquarters. The time to relax and recover was useful, but Olympia felt that her time was better spent at work. It was still strange having Orson as the new Mr. O; he was still an infant. She had no idea how anyone understood him and how he managed to do his job. With a shrug Olympia put it out of her mind; there were just some odd things that she wasn't meant to solve. As long as the Squad was still able to protect the world from Oddness, she was fine with overlooking matters that weren't her concern.

Unlike her partner. Otis was her responsibility, and he had yet to show up to work. It was 9 am and he hadn't shown up yet. Worried, Olympia opened her badge phone and called his badge. After five rings he picked up, sounding out of breath.

"Otis? Where are you?"

"Sorry Olympia." She could hear the grimace in his voice. "The Big O ambushed me as I was leaving the safehouse I've been staying in. I'm with her now, and I'll see you soon."

Before Olympia could reply, Otis hung up. She stared at her badge for a few moments before closing it and reclipping it to her lapel. She lost herself in paperwork, needing something to do until her partner arrived. She lost track of time, and when the doors to the Tube Foyer opened an hour later, she merely glanced up, before looking back down. Then her brain caught up to her eyes and she looked up again.

Otis came walking in, looking like he'd been through a tornado. The Big O was right behind him, looking disheveled herself. Everyone in the bullpen stopped what they were doing to stare at the agent and their leader. Baby babble broke out from Mr. O's office, a voice translator picking up a half a second later.

"Agent Otis, my office now." The electronic voice had no real bark to it, unlike the new Big O's did. "Olympia, you too."

Olympia shared a glance with her partner from across the room, seeing him shrug and sheepishly smile at her. He trailed along behind the Big O, Olympia following behind. Once in the office, Orson began rapidly firing off questions.

"Otis, what happened?"

"Miss - I mean, the Big O showed up outside the safehouse I was staying in. She grabbed me and drug me into a tube. Next thing I knew we were in the basement of the National Odd Squad headquarters fighting off flying spider bats."

"I was trying to take you to your new permanent residence now that you are outed as a reformed villain, but when the emergency call went out, I figured we could help out." Oprah looked at Otis with a shrug. "Besides, your new residence is still being set up. My decorator just messaged me that the rest of the furniture is being delivered this afternoon."

"You do know that's what you have agents for, right?" Orson asked in his monotone generated voice. "You're job isn't to go out into the field anymore."

"Sorry Orson, that's going to be a hard habit to break." The Big O nodded and stood up, the doors to the tube in the corner opening silently. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to head back to the main office. Otis, I will be by this afternoon to take you to your apartment."

Apartment? Otis was getting his own place to stay? Olympia was blown away at how independent he was compared to her. Yes, as an Odd Squad agent she was afforded more freedom and responsibility than other kids her age, but Otis was in a league of his own. He was 13, and yet he was going to be living on his own. She was 11 and couldn't see herself not living with her parents. Or was he 13? Otis could be way older than her, but could be using the De-Ageinator to make himself be younger. They had a Grow-Upinator that Oscar accidentally used on himself before Oona took over the lab. Maybe that was what was going on.

"Otis, go clean yourself up." Orson told him before turning his bright blue eyes on Olympia. "Olympia, I need a diaper change."

"Um, ok?" Olympia cringed and looked at Otis, who had gone green in the face and was inching for the door. She rolled her eyes and called out,

"Chicken!"

With a laugh, Otis bailed, leaving her alone to change Mr. O's diaper. Luckily, Olympia didn't mind changing a baby's diaper, but since Orson was now her boss, it just didn't feel right. Right as she was about to pick him up from his bumpo on the desk, an older girl came into the office.

"I've got it from here Olympia."

"Who are you?" Olympia didn't recall ever seeing her before.

"I'm Xyelle. Mr. Orson's daytime caretaker assigned from Head Office." The girl smiled nicely and cooed as she picked up Orson. "Doesn't hurt that I'm also his mom."

"You're his mom?" Olympia was floored. The girl in front of her looked maybe 16.

"Long story, longer than you realize." The girl spoke as she changed the baby's diaper. "Basically, it's best to just accept it and move on."

"Believe me, I'm beginning to learn that." Olympia muttered. Odd Squad sometimes seemed more odd than the oddness they were trying to stop.

* * *

Time didn't stop for Odd Squad or it's agents. Again and again, Olympia and Otis solved each case they were given. One day, while at lunch, Olympia stumped Otis with a question.

"Do you ever stop to think about what you are going to do one day, when you grow up?"

"Where did that come from?" Otis stared at his long time partner and best friend across the table from him. They were at the little Italian place where they had fought the spaghetti monster when they had first started working together. Otis liked it not only for the bread, but because it was the first place where he had felt a connection to Olympia. It was their special place.

"I guess I'm growing up myself." Olympia propped her chin up in her hand. "I could always use the De-Aginator on myself, but I'm beginning to wonder if I should?"

"Are you feeling ok?" Otis was getting concerned. His partner loved Odd Squad; it was her life. Except for their very first case, he had never heard such doubt in her voice. It shook him, making him study his partner more closely.

"Yes, I'm just beginning to realize that I can't stay a kid anymore." His friend sighed, pushing a meatball around on her plate. "I love Odd Squad; I do. I wouldn't change being an agent for anything in the world."

Olympia sighed, looking up at Otis. Her eyes did appear older than her face, reminding him of the look Oprah would get in her eyes. It was eyes that had seen more than they should. Otis tilted his head and waited for his partner to continue. She laughed and waved her had, suddenly back to normal.

"What am I going on about? Odd Squad is my life, and you are my best friend."

"You're my best friend too Olympia."

Together they worked their way up through the ranks at Odd Squad. Within five years they were the most senior agents the precinct had. The others had either decided to age out, or had a number of other things happen; transfers, firings and even deaths. Odd Squad was a dangerous place to work. While 98% of the time, it was just harmless odd pranks, every now and then there were villains and cases that had real world consequences. Otis knew the dangers first hand. Members of his duck family decided that they didn't want to forgive him and decided to take revenge.

"Have you seen Olympia?" Oona asked Otis one morning, popping up beside his desk like usual.

"I thought she was going to go to your lab first thing this morning." Otis shook his head. "That's what she told my yesterday before we left."

"I haven't seen or heard from her all morning." The lead scientist looked worried. "I can't get her to answer her phone."

"That is Odd." Otis stood and made his way to the Tube Lobby. "Don't worry; I'll find her."

Otis stepped into one of the tubes, assuming the position to Squishinate. One of the many Tube Operators encapsulated him and shot him out of headquarters. Vaguely he noticed the travel pod seemed a little snug against his shoulders and knees. In a flash he stepped from the Tube entrance closest to Olympia's house. He figured he would check there first, just in case she was home sick and forgot to call in.

"Hello Otis!" Olympia's mother smiled at him, but her face was confused. "It is good to see you, but why aren't you at work with Olympia?"

"She didn't arrive this morning, so I'm tracking her down to make sure she's ok."

"She left at her usual time this morning to head into the office. I haven't heard from her or anything."

As she was speaking, Otis' personal cell phone pinged. Confused he pulled it out of his inner jacket pocket. Only a handful of people had that number, and most of them were Odd Squad agents. The display said it was his partner calling him. Quickly he swiped to answer and put it on speakerphone.

"Olympia? Where are you?"

"Hello Brother Quack." Otis' blood ran cold. While most of his old flock had forgiven him and moved on, he knew that a few of them had broken off and created their own flock. A flock that continued the mean oddness that the original group had begun.

"Where is Olympia?" He didn't have time for games. He glanced up at Emily to see that she had gone sheet while and was gripping the door frame with all her strength.

"You will get your partner back, once you return the Suninator."

"It's been years since I saw that gadget. I don't even know if Odd Squad still has it."

"You have it." Brother Duck growled. "You pretty partner has been very helpful in hacking into your database. We are texting you the details of where you can find our gadget and where to bring it to. You have three hours. Come alone with the tech, and we will let your partner go."

"I want to speak to Olympia." Otis demanded. Her mother needed to hear that she was ok. Hell, he needed to hear that she was ok. No one messed with his partner and got away with it.

"Otis?" Her voice floated through the speaker, and he was able to finally take a deep breath.

"Olympia? Are you ok?"

"Yes, for now." His partner spoke slowly, deliberately. He listened close, hoping she would give him a clue as to what to do.

"Don't worry about me. Get the machine and then come find me. It's actually quite nice here; I can smell the ocean and hear the waves. I can also see all of town."

"Enough human." Brother Duck interrupted. "Being the machine or we get rough with your partner."

The line went dead, and Emily took a deep breath. Otis looked on warily, wondering what she would do. He didn't have long to wait.

"Find my daughter and make that duck pay."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Olympia felt a little better for having talked to her partner. She could only hope that he knew she was talking about the lighthouse in the bay. She couldn't believe that she had been dumb enough to let herself get captured by ducks. Ducks! They don't even have opposable thumbs, yet they managed to capture her easily. She had tried sneaking away once, but wasn't about to try it again.

There was this huge mallard that was what she supposed was the guard duck. It was his job to make sure that Olympia didn't leave the lighthouse. Standing fully upright he stood almost as tall as her waist. His wingspan was as wide as she was tall. He also had a blaring call that made her head pound.

The leader of the group waddled up to her, and tapped the phone in her hand.

"Send coordinates and info now. Nothing else." The duck looked like he was squinting at her. "I know you tried to give Brother Duck clues to where you are, but it won't work."

Silently she did as she was told. Once done the duck took her phone and stuffed it into his feathers before waddling away. Now all she could do was wait. Wait and see if she could figure out more of Otis' past.

"What was it like raising a human as a duck?" The question popped out before she could stop it. The ducks all paused, but soon continued to mill about. The leader duck bobbed his head to another duck, and it approached her. Somehow they managed to duplicate the voice box technology Otis had used before, and now all the ducks had translators on them.

"It was no different than raising a baby duckling." The duck that approached her had a gentler voice, but it was no less cold than the leaders. There was a slight female tinge to the voice as well. "Brother was a duck, it was only his body that was different. None of us have forgiven your kind for taking him from us."

"I never knew Otis until I was made an agent. The only one who had contact with him was Miss O, now the Big O." Olympia defended. "I worked with him for nearly a year before I even found out about his past. He didn't talk about his past, and I respected him enough to not dig. If he wanted to tell me, he would. That's what friends and partners do."

"All humans are responsible for taking my duckling." The duck ruffled her feathers angrily. "He was mine and you took him."

"Excuse me?" Olympia stared at the duck before her. Was this Otis' mother? Wow.

"Quack was mine to raise from a babe. He was still growing when you and your kind stole him."

"I'm sorry that you think that, but I had nothing to do with any of this. You can choose to believe me or not, that's your call." Olympia crossed her arms and settled herself against the bales of hay scattered about the lighthouse. Stonily she turned her head away and stared out across the ocean, ignoring the animals around her. The duck next to her huffed before leaving her to her thoughts.

Poor Otis. He had been raised without any real connection. No wonder he was so closed off and stiff when they first met, and he sometimes fell back into his old habits. He didn't know what love was, didn't know what it meant to be human. After all this time, he was still that lost boy he was all those years ago. Technically, he still was that boy. Even after five years working at Odd Squad, they only aged a few days. It took a long time to age as an agent, and even longer if you used the DeAgeinator. Miss O had been an agent for over 100 years. Olympia loved her job, but she didn't think she could be an agent for that long. Eventually she would want to grow up and have a family of her own.

More and more over the years Olympia had been feeling an ache in her heart. She wasn't sure what it was, but sometimes when she was with Otis, it was almost unbearably painful. It was like there was something missing in her life. She was doing her dream job, but it didn't seem to hold her attention like it used to. She didn't wake up every morning super excited to get to go to the office. Her passion for Odd Squad was fading, and she wasn't sure what to do. She made a mental note to set up an appointment with the Big O, to see what she had to say.

Time crawled by slowly, three hours seeming like an eternity. All around her the ducks settled in to take a nap. Olympia was hungry and sore, but was struggling to keep her eyes open as well. Giving in she lay down as far away from the ducks as possible before closing her eyes and drifting off.

A hand clamped over her mouth is what she woke to, someone shushing her quietly. Opening her eyes she saw Oona's brown eyes focused on her, wide and alert. Nodding Olympia sat up slowly, hiding Oona the best she could behind her. The girl wore all black and had her hair pulled back into a knot, helping her blend into the shadows. Together they snuck behind the tallest bales of hay, peeking over the top to see what was going on.

"I've brought you the Suninator." Otis stood tall in front of the ducks, voice hard and cold. His eyes were blazing with fire and his jaw was set in a hard line. "Now let my partner go."

"Foolish Brother." The leader cackled. "We will never give up our bargaining chip. With her as our prisoner, you will do anything we demand. Odd Squad will fall to the Brotherhood of the Feather!"

"We have to go now." Oona whispered in Olympia's ear.

"No, I want to see what happens."

"Trust me, you don't." Oona tugged on her arm, pulling her towards a small opening at the back of the tower, opposite of the ducks and Otis. "If we don't get out now, we won't at all."

"What do you mean?" Olympia decided to follow Oona, the tone of the other girls voice scaring her.

"Otis didn't take the news of your capture well." The scientist said quietly as they crept down a hidden spiral staircase. "I think he may do something drastic and highly Odd. Possibly slightly evil."

"No, not Otis." Olympia shook her head, praying she was right. "He would never go down that road again."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Otis breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the shadows of Oona and Olypmia escape down the back staircase of the lighthouse. His former flock had no idea that his first year as a free man and agent, this was his home. He nested in the very space they took over as their own, and he knew the tower better than they did. Olympia's clues had been dead on.

He felt the tingle as the invisinet was being charged behind him. He had a squad of agents in invistech with him. They were charged with the capture and disposal of the ducks. These were Z agents, the clean up crew of Odd Squad. They do what other agents can't and won't do. They were like Black Ops. None of them talked about what they did, and what they did was highly classified at headquarters.

He had gone crazy once he was back at the office, going right to Oona. Out of all the agents that he and Olympia had started with, Oona was the only one left. He knew that she would be on board with what he had planned, and that the Big O would sanction such action. The scientist was able to talk him out of his rage, and Oprah had given him a way out. A way to take the revenge he craved without getting his hands dirty.

"One last chance Brother Duck," Otis tried one last time for diplomacy, to not use his last resort. "Give up these crazy plans and join the rest of the flock."

"We are the true flock, human." Leader Duck spat. "You may have abandoned your family, but we will not."

"Very well." Dread filled Otis as he bowed his head and closed his eyes, backing up a step to give the agents room. "Time for plan B."

In a flash the ducks were trapped under the webbing of the net, the charge stunning them into submission. The leader of the Z agents appeared at his side and nodded. Wordlessly Otis turned, not wanting to know what was about to happen. The less he knew, the better. Besides, he needed to see his partner.

Outside he saw Oona and Olympia talking. His partner was turned away from him, and it was Oona who noticed him first. The other girl nodded to him and then turned, walking back towards the black Odd Squad vans waiting for them. Immediately Olympia turned and sprinted toward him, uniform wrinkled and dirty. She was still the prettiest thing he had ever seen. Wordlessly he opened his arms, feeling her slam into him, her arms wrapping around his middle tight.

"Are you ok Olympia?" He asked when he could breathe again. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No." Her voice was muffled in his chest. "They just intimidated me, but for the most part they ignored me."

"Good." Otis hugged her back, laying his cheek on the top of her head. He closed his eyes and finally took a deep breath. "You won't have to worry about them again."

"What did you do?" Olympia squeezed him tighter, voice small.

"Z Team."

"That's a little extreme, don't you think?" She pulled away to look up at him, stepping back and loosening her hold. Otis shook his head.

"No. They took you and threatened to hurt you." He swallowed the bitter taste of fear down. "They waited over five years to capture you and use you. What's to say that they won't do it again in another five years? What if they wait until you age out? You wouldn't have the protection of Odd Squad then."

"Ok." She whispered, eyes big behind her glasses. "Are you ok? I've never seen you this wound up before. Even when you were framed for betrayal, you were never this keyed up."

"I'll be ok." He hoped. "This was just one of my worst fears when I decided to turn my family in; that one day they would come after me."

"C'mon you two!" Oona shouted. "The Big O wants to see us in her office."

Otis slid his hands down Olympia's arms, taking one of her hands in his and leading her to the vehicles. He knew he was making some bold moves, but he was sure that Olympia wouldn't notice. Not yet. Oona didn't miss it though, cocking an eyebrow at him as he helped his partner into the van. He shook his head slightly at her and she grinned happily. She was such a matchmaker.

The ride to headquarters was short and silent, each of the agents lost in their own thoughts. Otis wondered what Olympia was thinking. He knew he'd find out some of her thoughts once they were in front of Oprah and giving their debriefing. He was honestly surprised at how well Olympia took the news that a Z squad had been called to mop up the ducks. He would have thought that she would have been horrified at the news, but she seemed ok with it.

* * *

Olympia's mind was spinning. Otis called a wet works team to take out a flock of ducks, for her. She had seen the rage in his face those brief moments in the lighthouse. Oona was putting it mildly when she said Otis didn't take news of her capture well. More like Otis went off the rails. She had always thought that her partner considered her more than just a co-worker, but now she had proof that what Otis felt for her was more than mere friendship. Her heart began to flutter madly at that thought.

Suddenly it all made sense. She had a serious crush on her partner, and today proved that he felt something for her too. No one called a Z team for a mere partner. Z teams were last resort. Olympia began to feel light headed, and started having trouble breathing. Not caring of it freaked Otis out, she put her head between her knees and began taking deep breaths.

"Olympia!" Otis unbuckled as the pulled into the parking structure, kneeling in front of her. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"It's nerves," Doctor O responded as the door to the van slid open. "She's having an adrenaline crash. Let's get her in the wheelchair and take her to the Big O."

Olympia felt Otis slip his hands under her, lifting her with ease. She marveled at how strong he was, to pick her up like she weighed nothing. All too soon she was deposited into the wheelchair, still slightly hyperventilating. Oona handed her a face mask, pumping oxygen into her system to calm her down. Otis nodded to the doctor, taking the handles of the wheelchair. The elevator ride up to the Big O's office was quiet as Olympia slumped back into the chair, grateful for the oxygen mask.

"There you three are!" The Big O stood from behind her desk once they entered her office. Olympia watched as she greeted Oona and Otis before turning to her. Oprah's eyes were large in her face, looking slightly ashen under her dark complexion.

"Are you ok Olympia?" The former Miss O asked. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

She shook her head as she pulled off the mask and handed it to Oona. She felt Otis watching her closely. She tried her best to not blush.

"I'm fine, really." the bespeckled agent sat up taller in the chair. "For the most part they left me alone. When Oona found me, I was actually asleep."

"It's true." Oona piped up. "At least she was fairly close to the back staircase."

Big O nodded before looking at Otis, face turning serious.

"The Z Team is mopping things up right now."

"I had hoped that it wouldn't come to that." She sighed. "What triggered it?"

"They threatened Olympia." Otis still sounded tough and angry. "I knew that they wouldn't stop coming after us until they were dealt with."

The Big O nodded again, and patted Olympia on the shoulder before returning to her chair behind her desk. She reached over to a box on her desk and paged her secretary.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Have Zhane come to my office when the Z Team returns. I want to debrief him in person."

"Will do."

Oprah looked at all three of them, looking intimidating in her white suit as Big O. Olympia missed the warmer violet colors of her old office and wardrobe. Otis moved to the side of her chair, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you want us to do now?" His fingers were gently kneading her shoulder, touch warm.

"Head back to 13579 and write up your reports. After that, if you want, take the rest of the day off." Oprah smiled at them. "For being my best agents, you sure do require a lot of recovery time."

Olympia stood, gently removing Otis' hand from her. She straightened her suit before nodding.

"True, but I feel fine. I'm more than ready to go and get started on my paperwork."

"Very well." Big O nodded. The scientist and two agents zoomed their way across the state in their travel pods. Olympia breathed a sigh of relief when she desquishinated in her home office, glad to be back to where she was meant to be. Once at their desks, Olympia opened up her filing cabinet, pulling out the correct forms. She handed Otis his copies, the two of them agreeing that she was the more organized of the two. It took very little time to fill out the paperwork and file it away.

"Are you sure you don't want to take the rest of the day off?" Otis plopped his elbows on his desk, leaning forward. Olympia felt a little shiver race down her spine. She was now hyper aware of everything Otis did, now that she realized that they both felt something for each other. She glanced at the clock on her desk, 3:00pm.

"I'm sure. It's only a few hours until time to get off." Olympia smiled back at him, realizing that his eyes shifted color as she spoke, darkening even though his face was still pleasant. She swallowed hard, wondering what was going through his mind.

"Since I missed this morning, I have a bunch of emails that I need to reply to." She added, looking at her computer monitor. There was 20 emails that were waiting for her.

"Ok, but I'm walking you home."

* * *

Otis made it his mission to make sure Olympia made it to and from work every day. In the morning he would be waiting for her on her porch, breakfast in hand. In the evening, he would walk her to her door with a simple goodnight. The first week or so she kept insisting that she was able to take care of herself, but she eventually accepted the fact that she was going to have a bodyguard to and from the office.

Time continued to pass, and each day Otis felt himself becoming more and more enamoured with his partner. It was an odd feeling; excited and nervous while being completely confident. Slowly, he was getting a little more bold in touching Olympia, expressing his thoughts and feelings. He was letting her in, and it didn't scare him like it would have years ago.

"Howdy do!" Oona popped up one day, still bubbly as ever even after ten years. Otis rolled his eyes as Olympia giggled. "Are you ready for your annual DeAging?"

"It's that time of year again?" Otis sighed. Lately he had been wondering if he should age out and go out into the real world. He had been feeling unsettled in his job, but was trying to figure out how to approach the subject with Olympia.

"Already?" Otis whipped his head around to Olympia. She didn't sound too thrilled about the DeAging as well. Otis began to feel slightly lightheaded and his palms began to sweat.

"You don't have to do it today." Oona replied gently. "You have a day to decide, as is dictated in our manual. However, remember, if you want to remain an agent, you will need to DeAge."

The scientist wandered off and the two agents looked at each other. Otis tilted his head and asked,

"Do you want to go to the park for lunch?"

"Yeah."

They went by Delivery Debbie's pizza parlor before settling in the park, sitting on the same bench that they had sat on ten years prior. They ate in silence, watching the people that wandered through the park on their lunch; kids, families, business people. Otis stomach was in knots and he opened his mouth,

"I'm not sure I want to DeAge." They both said at the same time, and was their occasional habit. It broke the tension in the air and made them both laugh.

"I don't think I want to DeAge." Otis started, getting his thoughts out there first. If not, Olympia would rabbit trail and spiral out of control. "I've had a good run with Odd Squad, but I think it's time I hang up my badge."

"I agree." His partner adjusted her glasses nervously, a tell that she had, giving her away. "In the last few years on and off I've been wondering if I should age out and grow up like I'm supposed to."

The two of them fell silent again, until Olympia said quietly,

"What will happen to us once we leave the Squad?" She turned her badge over and over in her hands. "You're my best friend. I've been with you every day for ten years. That's not just something that you can break easily."

"Hey, look at me." Otis touched her shoulder gently, using his other hand to take her badge from her. Behind her glasses her brown eyes were big and watery. Otis felt something tighten in his chest.

"You will ALWAYS be my best friend. Nothing will change that." He said firmly. "I don't want to lose you either. Once we age out, we will still be in contact. You and I are a team, no matter what."

"Thank you for not making me feel bad about wanting to leave Odd Squad." She smiled, slipping her arms around him in a sweet hug. Otis returned the embrace, pulling her close to his side. Everything felt right in his world, and he knew he was making the right decision.

"We'll tell Oona when we get back to the office. Then we will go and visit Oprah and tell her in person." Otis spoke softly, not wanting to break the moment.

"Do you think the Big O will be disappointed?" Olympia asked him as they pulled apart.

"No. I have a feeling she's seen this coming from a mile away." He shook his head as they stood and walked back to the tube entrance. "She's been keeping an eye on us for a long while."

"You know what? I don't think I'll miss being squishinated at all." Olympia laughed as they stopped outside the tube entrance.

"Me neither partner."

* * *

Oona and Orson nodded sadly at the news that the two partners wanted to age out of the Squad, but they understood that a life of fighting Oddness wasn't meant for everyone. Olympia kinda felt let down that no one seemed to be making a fuss that her and Otis had decided to leave the squad. Silently she filled out the end contract paperwork, knowing that Otis was doing the same across from her. Before handing the papers over to the clerk, she sat looking around the bullpen, taking it all in.

Otis watched her as she did so, glancing around himself. Olympia had so many happy memories in this room, but so many bad ones as well. Her best memories flipped through her mind, and she turned a smile towards her partner. He smiled slowly at her, head tilting in a question.

"It's been a good run partner." She swallowed back her tears, knowing that she was doing the right thing.

"Yes it has partner." He reached over and took her paperwork from her desk, handing it to one of the clerks circling through the bullpen. "Time to go see the Big O."

Together they left the bull pen, not noticing how the minute they walked through the doors everyone began scrambling about, getting ready for Olympia and Otis' Aging Out party.

Olympia closed her eyes as she was swooshing through the tubes to the National Odd Squad headquarters. She was letting the feeling wash over her, not wanting to get distracted by the world around her. She had finally decided to leave Odd Squad, to grow up and live her life. It was going to be a big adjustment.

While she had been an agent, not only had she not aged, but neither had her family. Her entire world had been suspended in time, allowing her to adjust to a more normal life once she aged out of the squad. Once she was fully retired, she and her family would age to their correct ages over the next six months. It was discovered early on that you didn't Age Up fast, otherwise your physical and mental health suffered greatly. Six months was slow enough to let a person catch up to where they needed to be without too many side effects.

That would mean that Olympia was really 21, and Otis was really 23. Thanks to Odd Squad training, they both had their G.E.D., so they wouldn't have to worry about school or getting a job. All in all, the squad did their very best to take care of their agents once they retire from service.

All too soon, they arrived at headquarters, and the Big O's assistant was waiting for them.

"She is ready to see you." The young man turned and marched through headquarters without a backward glance. He knew the two agents would follow without issue. Headquarters was unlike the precinct; instead of a large bullpen with the offices branching off from that, the Big O's office was in the center of the building.

Olympia was busy looking around. She'd never been to headquarters before, but Otis had. As she took in everything around her, he gently guided her with a hand on her back. Nearly everything was a sterile white, and after a while Olympia began to wonder where all the color was. In the Big O's office apparently. The carpet was a lush emerald green and the furniture, while white, was covered in jewel colored pillows. Light filtered in from high windows. Screens lined one wall of the office, news feeds running silently in a loop. Oprah looked up and smiled at them before dismissing her assistant.

"I don't want to be disturbed Zach."

"Yes ma'am."

Otis led Olympia over to one of the chairs in front of the Big O's desk before settling himself in the other. Already things began to feel different for the girl, as if her perspective had begun to change. She kept looking around at everything, trying to figure out what was going on.

"You are already beginning to age Olympia, same as Otis." The Big O spoke gently, voice slightly sad.

That made Olympia look at her boss closer. She was right, the other girl looked smaller and younger than she remembered. She glanced at Otis and stared. His face was more defined, and his agent suit looked like it was becoming snug. Olympia looked down and realized her clothing was becoming restrictive too. Not indecent or anything, but fitting tighter than she would normally wear.

"It's already beginning?" Otis' voice was even changing, becoming deeper.

"Yes. Once you have your party back at 13579 and leave Odd Squad for the last time, your aging process will speed up." Oprah replied somberly. "Remember, you were agents for ten years. You have a lot of time to catch up on."

"Are you upset with us Miss O?" Olympia just couldn't bring herself to call her the Big O when they were behind closed doors.

"To be honest Olympia, no." The dark skinned girl leaned back in her chair and studied her two agents, who were about to leave the Squad. "I knew that this day would be coming the day that Otis came to me when you were held captive. The two of you share a bond that no one can replace; if one of you left, the other would leave too. Ten years is a long time to have one partner, and usually no one stays and tried to train a replacement."

"Five years?" Olympia was shocked. "You've known for five years that we were going to leave?"

"Yes, but let's move onto the business at hand, shall we?" She stood and went to Otis first, surprising Olympia. Their boss handed him an envelope, while saying,

"This is the address and key to your new residence. I forsee you having some issues Aging Up, so I moved you to a location close by. That way I can monitor you and help you in any way I can."

"Thank you Oprah." Otis smiled before glancing at his partner, and Olympia felt her insides flutter. "What about Olympia?"

"Since he has her family with her, they will be in charge of her well being." Miss O smiled, laying her hand on Otis shoulder. "The hard part will be that until you both Age Up all the way, you'll be quarantined. That way your immune system can catch up with the rest of you."

"We'll still be able to communicate with each other, right?" Olympia felt a stab of fear. She didn't want to lose her best friend.

"Yes, you can." The Big O hugged them both and sighed sadly. "I am going to miss the two of you. Don't forget about me as you grow up. Now head on back to your precinct; I think there is a party brewing for the two of you."

* * *

She was right, Otis realized. The moment he and his partner returned to the precinct, they were covered in confetti and silly string. Everyone was sad to see them go, but Oona was the only one really happy for them. The scientist promised to call and write, keeping them in the loop as much as possible. He knew that there would be limited communication, due to the secrecy of the daily goings one, but was glad of the token offer. At the end of the day, Otis knew what he was walking away from. He only hoped one day he would be walking toward something more worthwhile.

"I'm going to miss this place." Olympia sighed as they stood in the Tube Lobby one last time. It was bittersweet, and Otis hated it.

"Me too." He admitted. "It's time for a change though; we knew this wouldn't be our lives forever."

"Yep." Olympia pulled off her glasses and wiped her eyes quickly. After a large sniff she turned to him with a big smile. "Life is full of adventure. It's time to start a new one."

"C'mon, let me walk you home again." Otis smiled at his best girl. "After all, the sooner it's over, the sooner we can see each other again."

"Yep." Olympia popped her 'p'. Stepping into the tubes one last time Otis wondered how his future would turn out. Their travel pods were clear this time, not the red that agents usually are. It was just another reminder that he was about to join the real world, and there was no turning back now. The short walk to Olympia's door was silent, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

"Don't forget to check in every now and then, ok?" Olympia asked once on her porch, fingers nervously twisting together. With a smile Otis took both of her hands in his, thumbs rubbing circles.

"Breathe, Olympia." She obeyed and he continued, "I promise to check in on you and your family. Six months will pass before you know it. Try not to go stir crazy."

"I'll try." Her voice was quiet, but what she did next nearly knocked him over. Olympia stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his cheek in a quick kiss. Before he could react she dashed into the house, calling over her shoulder,

"Placemark. Stay safe and see you soon."

Otis was frozen for several long minutes, mind blank as he replayed her kiss over and over. Yes! She did feel something for him. On cloud nine he turned and walked away, but it was ok. He would be back in six months to pick up where they left off.

In the end, six months went by in a flash. Otis and Olympia kept in touch through phone calls, text messages and email. He was glad she had her family to help her out as she aged, making it easier on her. He, on the other hand, had a few hiccups along the way. Luckily, he lived in the same apartment complex as Oscar, so the former Odd Squad scientist was able to help him out. There were a lot of things that a boy growing into a man needed to know, and unfortunately Oprah had no idea how to help. Once you got past the sciencey oddness about Oscar, he was a really great friend to have. His girlfriend, Mary Elizabeth, was really nice too. Otis had a feeling that Olympia would like the two.

Speaking of his former partner, she was supposed to meet him for lunch at the Italian restaurant that they ate at frequently when they were agents. Otis was sitting at their usual table, facing the door and waiting for Olympia. It was their first day in the world after Aging Up, and he wanted to see her. Keeping in touch was fine, but he needed to be with his partner to make sure everything was ok. When the bell over the door chimed, he sat up and couldn't believe his eyes.

Olympia came gliding in; all traces of her childhood awkwardness gone. Her auburn hair tumbled down past her shoulders, and her trademark red glasses were switched in favor of sleek black frames. She wore jeans and a nice black sweater, red scarf around her neck to ward off the winter chill outside. Her smile was the same though, bright and infectious.

"Wow Otis." She came up to him and gave him a quick hug before settling down across the table from him. He was still trying to figure out what to say as Olympia giggled softly.

"Thank you." She teased, removing her scarf. "You look nice too."

He was dressed in a forest green sweater and jeans, brown leather jacket draped over the back of the chair behind him. Simple, basic and not too warm. After all, he was raised by ducks, so he knew how to handle the cold.

"How have you been?" Olympia began to chatter, her usual trait when things were edgy.

"I'm so glad we were quarantined until we aged up. I kept outgrowing my clothes every few days. We would have spent a fortune on clothes if I hadn't been confined."

"Oscar has been helping me." Otis finally got his brain to work properly. "He and his girlfriend have been really nice to me."

"I remember you mentioning them." Olympia smiled brightly, and Otis lost his train of thought again. "I miss Oscar; he wasn't with Odd Squad for every long after we started, but he seemed really nice."

Luckily the waiter came to Otis' rescue, and they settled in to eat their lunch.

* * *

Olympia was crushing hard on her former partner. Otis now stood a head and a half taller than her 5'6", muscles filling out in all the right places. His hair was still immaculate, and his smile was sparkling, when he smiled. All in all he was an extremely handsome looking man. She couldn't believe her luck. Together they were walking through the cool evening air, wandering around town with nothing to do. Otis had his hands in the pockets of his jacket, and Olympia had threaded one of her arms through his. It was like they had never been apart, falling naturally into the rhythm that they had developed over the years. Everything was right in her world now.

"Do you want to come see my apartment?" Otis asked shyly. "If we're luck Oscar and Mary Elizabeth should be home. Maybe we can swing by and see them before you have to go."

"Sure. I've been wondering what it looks like since you keep your laptop on your kitchen table. All I've seen if your sink and your refrigerator." Olympia laughed.

"It just seems awkward to show it to you on a computer when you would be coming over to see it in person." Otis defended himself, and Olympia could hear echoes of the boy she had first met. Stiff and formal.

"I'm joking." She patted his arm with her free hand. "I was planning on coming over sometime soon."

"This seems like a good night for it." Otis remarked, holding the door of the apartment building open.

The apartment was in a converted building in downtown. Full of eclectic charm with upgraded amenities. Olympia loved it. Large rooms with tall ceilings, windows stretching high to let as much natural light in as possible. The furniture was typical bachelor; utilitarian and basic. Olympia craved to add touches of her personality to Otis space, to warm the place up and make it feel more welcoming. On their way up, they had stopped by Oscar's apartment, but it seemed no one was home. Olympia was glad for that; she wanted her first day free spent with her best friend and only her best friend.

"Would it be ok if I brought you a few things? You know, to brighten up the place?" Olympia asked as she wandered from room to room, investigating everything. Otis waited patiently for her in the living room, open plan concept making it easy for them to talk without yelling.

"Sure, it's your space too."

"What?" Olympia stuck her head out of the bathroom, staring at her former partner like he'd lost his head. He stood with his hands behind his back, crooked smile on his face. He shrugged as she moved to stand in front of him.

"Olympia, you're my best friend. You were my partner for half of my life. You know how I was raised, and how I don't deal with emotions well. I got used to having you in my life every day." He stopped speaking and shuffled his feet, looking down.

Olympia waited, knowing that he needed time to gather his thoughts. Finally he looked up at her, eyes bright and intense. She could feel the tension coming off of him in waves.

"I got used to seeing you every day; knowing you were just right there in case I needed your help. You get me, and in a way I don't think I'll ever really understand. I want us to still be together, but maybe just in a different way now."

Olympia was over the moon giddy. She had hoped that something more would grow between them, but having it happen so fast was like a dream come true. Unable to control herself she stood up on tiptoe and slung her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Yes, I'll move in with you." She said softly in his ear. She felt him shiver and tighten his hold around her waist. His chest rumbled and he asked,

"Does that mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"You bet it does." Olympia pulled back and smiled up into his face. "But we're more than that; we're partners."

The next few days were a blur of activity. Olympia's parents were perfectly fine with letting her move in with Otis. They knew they could trust her with him; after all, they spent everyday together for years, protecting each other. With Olympia having moved in, there were bright splashes of color in all corners of the apartment. It was like they had never missed a day. Only this time, they didn't work together, they lived together.

Olympia worked at the call center for Odd Squad, doing one of the few adult assigned jobs that the organization called for. They used to have kids doing it, but the former Big O decided that they needed the kids to focus on being agents or working in headquarters. Olympia knew that she needed to grow up, but she didn't want to abandon Odd Squad completely. It made her feel like she was still helping to save the world.

Otis, on the other hand, picked a career away from Odd Squad. Something that wouldn't draw attention to himself. He was a paralegal. He actually had all the qualifications to be a lawyer, but he didn't want the exposure to the public eye that a lawyer had. Instead he worked behind the scenes, using his analytical mind and attention to detail to help make decisions and documents. He also felt like he was helping save the world, one case at a time.

"Hey Olympia, can I ask you a question?" Otis asked one morning as they ate breakfast. She looked up at her boyfriend, and noticed that he seemed fidgety. She hadn't seen him fidgety in a long time.

"Yes." She drew the word out, just like they used to do at Odd Squad. Otis nodded and handed her a small black velvet covered box. Olympia's mind came to a screeching halt as she slowly opened the box. Inside was a tastefully small diamond sitting on top of a golden band.

"Otis, are you?"

"Asking you to marry me? Yes." Otis moved to kneel before her.

* * *

Otis stared at Olympia as a huge grin spread across his partners face. Over the years he had learned to read his partner well. Since she and Oprah were the only two people that he interacted with on a daily basis, so he had learned to watch them closely, to make sure that he was developing the right responses to the world around him. Right now, his partner was over the moon.

"Yes! Absolutely yes!" Olympia squealed loudly, reaching out and hugging his neck tight Otis breathed a sigh of relief. He had a good feeling that his partner would say yes, but there was also the smallest chance that she would say no. She let go quickly, scooping up the ring box and examining the ring.

"Why does this look familiar?"

"It is a diamond from the Realm of the Unicorns." Otis replied smugly, glad that he had gotten something that not only was rare, but was something that Olympia had admired for years.

"Really? How did you manage that?" Olympia giggled as Otis plucked the ring box from her hands, pulling the ring out and slipping it onto her left ring finger.

"Our old boss and I were talking a while back, and mentioned to her that things were getting serious. She offered me one of the diamonds they keep in the vault at National Headquarters."

"Wait, what?" Olympia looked at him surprised. "They have a vault full of unicorn diamonds?"

"Yes." Otis shrugged. "I thought you knew that. After all, you know everything about Odd Squad."

"Nope, that one was kept secret." His fiancee smiled, reaching over and giving him a quick soft kiss.

"I hate to break up the moment, but if we don't leave now, we'll both be late for work."

Otis laughed and stood up, offering his hand to Olympia. He flashed back to one of their earliest cases, where Olympia tried not working during lunch. Turns out, neither one of them were able to stop. Guess that makes them both workaholics. He pressed a long, soft kiss to her lips before letting her go.

"Ok beautiful." He reached over and picked up his briefcase. "You have a great day, and remember. It's Friday, so we can celebrate our engagement tonight."

"I'm looking forward to it. I love parties." She beamed up at him, following him out of the door to their apartment.

"I know you do."

They celebrated on their own that weekend, staying in and enjoying each other. Then they organized a party for the following weekend, inviting all their friends and family over. Many Odd Squad agents, present and past turned up at the party. Adult and kids mingled with ease. To an outsider, the scene would confuse them, but to Otis and Olympia it was a welcome reunion. Otis spent a lot of the night watching his partner, glad to see that she was beyond excited to ge starting a new journey with him.

After the party, time flew by for Otis. Olympia and her mother, along with Oona and Miss O took over the planning of the wedding. Otis mainly did the heavy lifting that needed to be done. In the end, the wedding was set for mid fall. While he didn't have a hand in the planning of the wedding, he did take one job very seriously. Olympia was prone to over thinking, over analyzing and basically going into an anxiety panic.

"Olympia, honey, look at me." Otis placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning down slightly to look her in the eye. She was in the middle of hyperventilating. Once their eyes locked he started breathing deep and steady, watching her slow her breathing down to match his.

"Thanks Otis." She smiled at him once she was calm. "You always know how to calm me down."

"That's what comes with being your partner for over 10 years. We know each other better than we know ourselves." Otis pressed a quick kiss to her forehead.

"Just like when we figured out our secret handshake; perfect partners for life." Olympia smiled up at him.

* * *

Olympia couldn't believe that she was getting to marry her partner and best friend. As she walked down the aisle to Otis, all the past years working with him flashed through her mind. Their first meeting, the day that she found out about his past, and the revelation that he considered her his best friend. Ten years of days together blended all together into one unanimous picture of harmony. Yes, they had their rough patches, but in the end, it was them against the world.

The Big O, their former Miss O, was the officiant of the ceremony. She stood in a complementary dark grey dress suit, knowing that it would be impolite to wear the customary white of the Big O. Olympia smiled in thank you to her former boss. The smaller woman nodded before beginning.

"Friends, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Otis and Olympia. I am honored to say that I have the privilege of having known them for a very long time. As agents and as friends. I watched them grow together, learning more about each other, to mirror each other. Together they were my second best duo, right after Olive and Otto."

Olympia nodded in agreement and Otis just shrugged. The crowd murmured as well.

"Back to what I was saying. It has been a privilege to be a part of the story of these two since the beginning. Now I am here to forever tie them together with another bond. This time, of matrimony." She nodded to Otis.

"Olympia, knowing you has been the best thing to have ever happened to me. I am grateful that Miss O partnered me with you. When I came to Odd Squad, I was terrified that someone would figure out my secret. Your bubbliness helped me to relax, to open up and let you in. You are the reason I was reinstated as an agent all those years ago. You are the reason why I can function in society as a normal person. You always saw me, and not my past. I love you for that, more than you will ever know."

Olympia had tears running from her eyes, a huge grin on her face. Otis, a man of few words, just spoke so eloquently in front of so many people. He didn't even glance at them, his bright eyes fixed on her. She could feel the love radiating off of him, and see it shining in his smile. He slipped a gold band onto her hand, touch warm.

"Otis, you have always been my best friend. You believed in me from the beginning of our very first case; even when I didn't believe in myself. You helped me grow into a better agent by being calm in comparison to my madness. Your quiet presence calmed my nerves more times that I can count. You have always been there for me. When I fought for you, I fought for the person I counted on the most, my partner. You are the toast to my jam, and I never want that to end."

She saw the smile on Otis face wobble a few times as he held back his tears, trying to maintain his facade of the strong silent type. His hands were clasped behind his back and his feet were planted firmly, a beacon of stability. Olympia knew that as long as they were together, nothing could stand in their way. She slid a gold band onto his hand as well.

"By the power vested in me as Big O, I pronounce you man and wife. Kiss you two."

Smiling at their friend, the two partners leaned in for a kiss, sealing the deal. Yes, their story was an odd one, but who doesn't love and Odd Love Story?


End file.
